You'll Always Be My Cure
by Missus Ann
Summary: The odd holiday happenings of the Junjou Romantica pairs.
1. Chapter 1

You'll Always Be My Cure

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. But I think we all know that.

Thoughts: '_Like this_.'

Speach: "Like this." There's a difference.

Chapter 1:

~Sweeter Than the Cake~

It was Misaki's birthday, and all through school, nobody has made a fuss. But.. when he met up with Usagi-san, well, that was a different story.

----

Misaki's POV.

"Sumi-senpai!" I yelled. He turned around as he heard his name.

"Oh, hey Misaki! Wasn't your birthday today?" he asked.

"Y-yeah.. how'd you know?" I thought back. '_I never mentioned my birthday.. did I?_'

"I heard Kamijou the Devil talking about it with Usami-san."

'_Damn it! Usagi-san knows?!_' I screamed in my head.

Soon, I saw a bright red sports car arrive at the school. To be specific, Usagi-san's car. Odd thing was, he didn't wait for me to avoid him, he got out, walked up to me, and pulled me to the car, pushing me in. Then he got in, and drove.

"H-Hey, where are we going?" I asked, although I was somewhat afraid to know.

He glared, and that made me wish that either he had put me in the backseat, or that I wasn't afraid to know what that glare meant.

"Not sure.. It's your birthday, isn't it?" I nodded, scared he would scold me for not telling him. But we didn't stop, and I didn't know what to feel anymore.

'_What should I feel? Love; he cares about me enough to take me out. No, no. It's not that he normally doesn't want to.. it's just he's normally to busy 'harassing' me and when he deadline is near, trying not to miss it. Maybe.. Anger; he made me come here.. Where-ever 'here' is... Kidnapped; but.. I'm not really a kid, although if you ask him I am, and I don't mind if he takes me out. Worry; where's he taking me and why?'_ As my thoughts jumbled and I became frustrated at them, the car stopped.

He got out and waited. Then he leaned in and said "Aren't you coming?"

I slowly got out, wondering if I should regret this action, and walked toward him. I followed as he grabbed a bag, that I was afraid I didn't want to know what was in it, and then my hand and we walked.

"A hotel?" Now, I was truly scared, and trying **very** hard to hide it. I knew I liked him, but I can't control myself when I'm around him, and sometimes I say something that always comes back to haunt me.

He laughed. Then he led me to a room and put his hand over my eyes. I heard the door creak open and he pulled me in, uncovering my eyes. "**Surprise!**"

I probably looked shocked. Not because of the surprise, but because of the party, itself. Normally, he would throw it for just the two of us. He was plotting something. I knew it.

----

Hours later; 11:00 PM.

Usagi's POV

Everyone left about an hour ago. They wanterd to let us be alone. We were trying the second cake, the one I had saved for just the two of us.

"Mmmm," he paused, "this cake is sweet!" I snickered, and he looked around puzzled.

"You know," I said putting down the cake, "There's something in this room that is, in all ways, sweeter than this cake." He put his cake down too.

"Hmm?" he said. I loved that adorable side of him.

"It's name," I said, "is Misaki Takahashi." He froze. His face went all red.

"Baka-Usagi." He said, but his face only turned redder, and showed a little smile.

I walked over to him and picked him up, then I carried him to the bed and put him down there. "Let's make memories, my sweet little Misaki."

---------

Well, how was it? If you've read this far, it can't be that bad, right? More chapters to come. Hope you enjoyed. Also, if you see any grammar mistakes, please tell me. I've edited this myself, so it may not be as good as the ones my editor edited.

P.S. This is for -eStHeR-tHe-ScRiBe, because she is amazing and I wanted to make her a story. So this is the first part of it! Yay!


	2. Valentines Late

**A/N: Okay, this story, may it be good or not, is written for someone important.**

**And sorry it's so late.**

**D;**

* * *

Valentine's Day

"So, Shinobu, Hiroki, what are we going to do?" I asked, looking at them. We were going to surprise them. Them being our lovers.

"Well.. Ah.. How about a party?" I suggested, as no one else was doing anything. I wrote down my idea, and circled it, as it was the only one I had.

"Why a party?" Shinobu asked. He didn't like parties it seemed. "Why can't it be something else?" He asked.

"Well.. Because we don't have any other ideas, and a party is easy." I said, shrugging. Usagi might kill me, and I might become a hypocrite, but that's fine with me. I looked at the other two. "This is what we're going to do. I'm going to have Usagi get random household things, while I prepare, I'll call you, Hiroki, and you take Nowaki and bump into him, and bug him until he lets you come over. After that, I'll call Shinobu, and Shinobu you tell Miyagi that you're going to a friends and to pick you up when you call." I said, nodding.

"How did your brain even manage to think long enough to think of that?" Hiroki said. I twitched. Just because he's my teacher does not mean he has a reason to be a jerk on me.

"Haha, funny. Well, you two should go, Usagi-san should be home soo-" I tried to say, but then _click._ The lock opened. Usagi would wonder what I was doing having Hiroki and Shinobu over.. especially at this hour, it was eleven o'clock.

"Shinobu.. Hiroki.. what are you two doing here?" He asked in a cold voice. He probably had a tiring day.

"Uh.. I needed to talk to Misaki about something for his paper that he didn't understand how I said to do. And Miyagi asked me to lecture Shinobu about something or other. We'll be leaving now." He said, without missing a beat. He was good at this.

They left, and that's when Usagi's fun with me began. "Say Misaki.." He said, almost in a questioning voice.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him, as he took his shirt off. Did this mean what I think it meant. Was he going to.. he wouldn't!

He approached me, and whispered "I love you" seductively into my ear.

'_He just did.._' I thought to myself and sighed. Although I wanted this, now was not the time. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, and I already have all the baking suplies that I need, so I don't need to go to the store for that, but I do need to make a list of what I do need there. I sighed, and he looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"What?" He asked. I just shook my head, and looed slowly away from him. He used his firm hand to grip my chin and then pull it up so I would be looking at his face. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him. "I just don't feel good." I said, and it was true. All the sudden I had this huge headache.

"Oh..come lay down with me." He said, picking me up and carrying me to his bed. I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

I woke up with good time this morning. He wasn't up, and he didn't have work today, so I ran downstairs, made the list, then started breakfast. He woke up from smelling the food. "Oi. What's this?" He said, pointing to the list.

"I need you to get those from the store after we eat." I said, smiling at him. We finished eating, and he left. I instantly called Hiroki. "He just left, get going." I said, and then hung up. Then I called Shinobu. "Come on, Shinobu." I said.

I walked over to the counter and started to place ingredients on it from the shelves. When that was done, I made batter for cookies, and also cake mix. I baked both, and then decorated them. Shinobu arrived shortly after. "Yo, Misaki." He said when I let him in.

"Is this really going to work?" He asked, I looked at him. I already made the food and snacks.

"Yeah. They should be almost done. Call Miyagi. Tell him you don't feel like walking back or something." I said, and laughed. Shinobu did as he was told, and I waited for something to happen.

I hid the food, and soon after Usagi walked in with Nowaki and Hiroki. Then, I heard another knock, and got it. It was Miyagi. I told them to sit down, and Hiroki and Shinobu helped carry the food.

"Happy Valentines Day!" We screamed. They all looked shocked, but you could see that there was a smile on their face.

ENDDDDDD.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so terrible.**

**; o;**

**I'm trying to do a lot of updates before I have to go tonight. Anyway, Aly, will you be my.. Eleven day late Valentine? **

**XDDD**

**I love you Aly.**


End file.
